customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Nozev
Alec Nozev is a corrupt Hero who is currently an assassin for hire. History Nozev was an average rookie, eager to do good. He was more ambitious than most, and dreamed of becoming the next Preston Stormer. His ambition was so great the Nozev began to bribe and scheme his way to the top, eliminating any obstacles in his way. This went unnoticed by the other heroes, and Nozev gained lots of attention. He was considered the top of his generation. Then he hit a major block. Nozev had bee assigned to the Beta 12 Team, and was Nick Faze's second in command. However, Faze was a top ranked Hero, and he was standing in Nozev's way to greatness. So the scheming hero made a plan to kill the senior hero. He slipped into Faze's quarters in the middle of the night and beheaded the resting hero. However, Beta 12 Team's young rookie Tobias Flint had been heading over to talk to his Team leader and caught Nozev in the act. Nozev was forced to escape out the window, branding himself as a fugitive. As news of Faze's murder spread, Preston Stormer was assigned to investigate Nozev. Stormer quickly unraveled the web of deception that Nozev had created and linked the rogue to five other murders. Now a wanted convict, Nozev went into hiding. He assumed the identity of Aragon Grax, a wealthy businessman. He hid for ten years before being tracked down by Stormer. Nozev and Stormer faced off on Zaxinia, and the rogue hero barely escaped with his life. He tried to go into hiding again, but Flint, driven by a need for vengeance, tracked him down. Wounded and cornered, Nozev surrendered, expecting to be taken to Hero Factory lockup. But Flint attempted to kill Nozev, his anger clouding his thoughts. Nozev managed to slip away from the angry hero, but was hit by a stray Photon Blast. When Nozev awoke, he was lying on an abandoned Asteroid. Flint had left him for dead, but Nozev had somehow survived the Photon Blast. However, his mind had been severely damaged, leaving Nozev a mental wreck. He spent almost thirty years on the Asteroid, escaping by hijacking a space yacht. When Nozev reached civilization, he was overcome be the changes. The Hero Factory had just fought off an invasion attempt by a bunch of parasites, Heroes were taller, stronger, and much more dangerous, and the technology had been improved so much, he had no idea how to operate anything. After he managed to obtain a new ship and weapons, Nozev went off in search of Tobias Flint. However, Flint had been killed almost twenty-six years before. Angered that his arch-rival had been killed before he had had a chance at him, Nozev decided to get revenge on another Hero he despised: Preston Stormer. Nozev tracked the unsuspecting Hero down, waiting until he was out in the open. Then, at a Hero Factory press conference, he sniped Stormer from a nearby building. The hero collapsed, and Nozev fled the scene. Since the assassination of Stormer, Nozev has become an assassin for hire, killing for the highest bidder. He never uses his real name, and always stays low whenever Hero Factory is involved. Equipment Nozev often carries a sniper rifle with a scope, as he finds sniping is the quickest and most effective form of assassination. He occasionally wields daggers or other short range melee weapons. At one point he used a rocket launcher to eliminate an entire Dropship of heroes. Personality Nozev is cruel and cunning. He spends weeks, sometimes months, studying his target before he makes the kill. His patient nature makes him the best in the business. However, his genius comes with a price. Nozev is mentally unstable and is considered insane by some. However, those who make that claim are often found dead the next day. Trivia *The idea for Nozev began when noticed the MoCing possibility of Bulk's 5.0 face. However, Delta does not own that face, so Nozev will not be built for a while, if he is even built at all. *Nozev's name is really Vezon spelled backwards. *''le gasp''.* Category:Heroes Category:Characters